Anything and Everything: Leo Valdez One-Shots
by Hanalue
Summary: Title explains it all. No slash pairings, nothing above T-rated. Hope you enjoy! Ciao!


So I decided to write one shots about Leo. Yeah. That's the whole thing. And in this one, Nico and Leo are really close. Leik BFFL ;D Enjoy!~

Leo sighed as he set down his wrench and wiped his eyes. He knew he had been working way too much lately, but he couldn't help it. Fixing things made him feel a lot better, because it's what he does.

Except this time.

He bit his lip as hot tears ran down his face. If he hasn't used that stupid fortune cookie Nemesis gave him, Percy and Annabeth would still be here instead of Tartarus. They would be here and healthy and smiling and doing happy couples stuff if it wasn't for him.

Leo hiccuped as he wiped his nose. He had done something wrong yet again. First the fire in the shop. Then firing on the Romans. And now Percy and Annabeth. All because of him. Leo, the happy-go-lucky mechanic in Bunker Nine who always had a smile plastered on his face. He was shaking now as he tried to start working again, failing as the wrench slipped out of his hands and on the deck below him. Leo smacked his forehead. Because he just HAD to have the window open.

Muttering curses to himself, he trudged his way to the lower deck, swinging open the door and looking around to see if anybody was out. Thinking the coast was clear, he walked over and picked up his wrench, his knuckles white as he clenched (haha, get it? Clenched? Wrench? Hahah-okay not funny.) it in his palm. His eyes started to water again.

"Why do I mess everything up?" he whispered to the night sky, as if it would answer him.

"Leo?" Leo jumped as he heard a voice behind him, freezing up. Oh wait. "Nico," he breathed out. "Should've figured you would've been out here." Nico shrugged, sitting down beside him. "What are you doing out here?" asked Leo, keeping his head down so the other wouldn't see his tear-streaked face. Nico shrugged once more before replying, "Clear my head I guess. With Annabeth and Percy.. You know... I kind of have a lot to think about."

Guilt stabbed Leo in the stomach as he heard Nico talk about Annabeth and Percy. Stupid Nemesis...

Nico noticed Leo hadn't been looking up or smiling or even talking. That was strange. Especially for Leo. Nico poked his side. "Dude, are you okay?" Leo seemed to shake a little and nodded. "Yeah.. Yeah I'm totally fan-frickin-tastic," he said with a sarcastic yet slightly quivery voice.

Nico frowned. He was definitely NOT fine. "You're a terrible liar, _Fiamma_" said Nico matter-of-factly. "Now seriously. What's up with you? You're all sad and gloomy. Quit stealing my thunder, it doesn't fit you." Leo chuckled dryly.

"_Lo siento, Fantasma_," he said as he looked up at Nico tiredly. Nico frowned as he looked at Leo's tears. "Leo what's wrong?" he asked seriously. One look in his best friend's eyes; that's all it took for him to break down.

Leo explained what had happened, from searching for lime to Nemesis to Percy. Nico was a great listener, not interrupting at all. And when Leo was done, he simply hugged his best friend tightly. "_Va tutto bene, va bene. Non ti preoccupare, Fiamma_," said Nico. "Leo, _hai fatto quello che dovevi_." Leo cried, "_Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Nico. No quise decir eso, lo juro_!"

Nico sighed. "Leo. It's fine, it wasn't your fault. Nemesis is tricky and vile and nasty. In some way, this is balanced out in her eye." Leo remained silent.

Until

"I don't think I should've eaten the cookie." Nico laughed.

"_Ti permette di andare a letto, _Leo_. Sei tutto strano quando sei stanco_," he laughed. Leo nodded, and as he settled in that night, he didn't feel bad anymore.

Alright. That was way too fluffy for my taste BUT whatever. Some platonic Valdangelo. ***shoves in face*** Take it.

_Fiamma_: Flame.

_Fantamsa_: Ghost.

_Lo siento_: I'm sorry.

_Va tutto bene, va bene. Non ti preoccupare, Fiamma_: It's okay, it's okay, don't worry, Flame.

Leo, _hai fatto quello che dovevi_: Leo, you did what you had to.

_Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, _Nico_. No quise decir eso, lo juro_: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Nico. I did not mean it, I swear!

_Ti permette di andare a letto, _Leo_. Sei tutto strano quando sei stanco_: You should go to bed, Leo. You're all weird when you're tired.


End file.
